(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to combinative board structure, and in particular, to board structure having mounted with piping and a plurality of pipes can be mounted or connected to each other in horizontal and vertical direction.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In conventional construction, material for wall such as concrete, prefabricated walls or glass partitions, ceramic tiles, wall tiles, light-weight board, ceiling boards, etc. and material for ceiling such as wooden board, etc. have the following drawbacks:    (1) the material is limited to a specific application,    (2) a large amount of cements, sands, etc are needed,    (3) inconvenient in repairing,    (4) a large amount of waste is produced during renovation or repairing,    (5) a plurality of supports are needed during application,    (6) all fixtures are fixed and cannot be removed or changed,    (7) additional piping cannot be embedded,    (8) the decorative panel cannot be changed anytime,    (9) in case water leakage, the boards may be damaged,    (10) the sequence of renovation is fixed,    (11) if the floor is uneven, the floor has to be leveled to proceed to tiling,    (12) the installation of piping cannot be done simultaneously with the fixing of the structure.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a structure of a combinative interlocking board containing vertical and horizontal pipes, which mitigates the above drawbacks.